


He Did Anyway

by wolfzaa



Series: Ficlets Through Seasons [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Episode: S03e02 I Want You to Want Me, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa
Summary: “I can’t let you do this.”“Let me?”Harvey tried his best not to rolled his eyes.  Don’t you dare fall, Specter.  Don’t you ever dare.“Don’t do this.”He did anyway.(Drabble. Took place during Season 3 Episode 2: I Want You to Want Me.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This seems to have some connection with my last drabble "Where You Belong" (Part 2 of this series) but it still can be read as a stand-alone. Now it's time for Harvey's POV. I really like the concept of loyalty through this show, though.  
> (Non-beta)

 

Harvey knew why he wanted Mike back, he just dared not to admit it.

“I can’t let you do this,” Harvey stepped into Louis’ office like he had it planned for a whole life.  From the outside, one could think he was as suave as ever, like he was closing a certain case, and Harvey would let everyone think that for his own sake.  He didn’t do a fall.

He did _not_ fall.  Not for this goddamn kid.

Mike shot a glare back at him before repeated a word in disbelief, “ _Let_ me?”

Harvey tried his best not to rolled his eyes.  Don’t you dare fall, Specter.  Don’t you ever dare.

 

“Don’t do this.”

He did anyway.

 

It wasn’t a plea, or a beg, or something related.  He wasn’t that desperate.  Yet, he knew what had waited for him at the end of the road.  Of course he _knew_ , he wasn’t a goddamn clueless idiot.  He just dared not to say it out loud or think about it too much.

“I already said yes,” guilt crept through Mike’s eyes as he said, along with confusion and something Harvey could call it hope.  “I--- I can't go back on my word.”

“You're not going back on your word,” Harvey shot back.  “You're going back where you belong.”

The associate stifled a lift at corners of his mouth.  Eyes glinted but Harvey didn’t dare to name it this time.

“I am,” Mike replied before finally added, “I am sorry.”

“I know.”

Harvey then mentioned the paralegal before Mike started to wonder anything unnecessary.  Mike always questioned it since the day he was hired.  A glimpse of curiosity and a silent ‘ _Why me?’_ showed up every time they fought over a concept of loyalty, and Harvey had no intention to enlighten him.

Harvey knew there was something between them that against his principle and their professional relationships.  He realized it the second he saw Mike standing right there, in the middle of every path he took.  It was undeniable.  It was certain.  It was nothing but the mere fact that Mike _was_ good enough to track him down, desperate enough and stubborn enough to reach out to Harvey, again and again.

He was exceptional.   He was something else.  He was everything Harvey dared not to inspect too closely or admit it out loud.  The kid carried potential and possibilities Harvey had never seen from any Harvard douche.  Not some newly graduated dreams or passion.   _Possibilities._   Probabilities.  Chances.  A small hole on concrete wall but definitely a way out, not a delusional escape door.

Before Mike, the only thing that could reach out to Harvey was loyalty.  It was a sure thing.  While love was a door-shaped painting on the surface, loyalty was a shovel to widen that hole.  Loyalty was you would be there and wouldn’t budge.  Loyalty would take you further for miles.  Loyalty would not turn its back on you.

On him.

Love didn’t include loyalty.  Loyalty itself included love.  Trust.  Faith.  Everything in between.  That was why loyalty was the only thing beyond reason Harvey tended to keep for the rest of his life.

Mike destroyed it.

One might say Mike was a puppy who followed him to no end, yet the closer knew Mike was nothing but untamed animal.  Mike would challenge him, test him, cross every line and put him on the edge of no return -- something Donna knew better not to.  Mike should have been lost after the merger incident.  One sign of betrayal and Harvey should be ready to cut him loose.  He shouldn’t be able to reach out to Harvey anymore.

And Harvey shouldn’t follow him here, forgiving him just like that.

 

“Thanks, Harvey.”

“No, we’re going up top.”

“Oh,” Mike blinked, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Harvey chuckled. “But if you come in late tomorrow, you're fired.”

 

He did anyway.


End file.
